ultimate warrior series movie:the tiger family reunion(trailer movie)
by tigergirl123
Summary: (trailer) one of my last movies for awhile, info:the family reunion is here as tigress meet long lost family members and has trouble with dan's long lost mom,and luna havin a good time in this tiger family reunion coming in january or febuary 2013 :3


**IVE UPDATED BY PROFILE TELLING ABOUT MY UPCOMING ULTIMATE WARRIOR SERIES :D THIS IS ONE OF THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR MOVIES THAT A SEPARATED IT IM ONLY MAKING THESE 2 MORE MOVIES THIS AND ANOTHER ON CAUSE IMA TAKE A BRAKE FROM MAKING MOVIES, THIS IS GOING TO BE MADE IN 2013 SOMEWHERE IN JANUARY OR FEBRUARY**

***EVERYTHING IS DARK AS OLDER LUNA COMES WALKING THEN SHE TRANSFORMS INTO A GOLDEN DRAGON AND BREATHS FIRE AS WORDS COME THEN SHE STOPS AND TURNS BACK INTO A TIGER, AS SHE LEANS ON THE WORDS***

**An ULTIMATE WARRIOR SERIES MOVIE**

"wooo let's get goin!"as child luna had bags in her paws

"wait luna your mom is still doing her last-minute training"as dan stops her

"awwww"as she drops her toys,bags on the floor

"hey guys look"as dan was walking to the shiftstone

then he concentrates real hard and he transforms into tigress

"hi im tigress"as he trys to talk like her

"ahaha"as po was laughing

"i like drinking low-fat milk and loves tofu"as dan/tigress said shaking his hips

"AHAHAHAHA"as po and luna was on the floor laughing

"and i think dan is the most..hottest most mature"then tigress/dan grins"bad boy"

"hahhahahah OMG BRO..THATS SO FUNNY"as po was slamming his fist down on the floor laughing

"hey guys watch this"as dan transformed into tigress in a bikini

"OMG!"as po was dieing of laughter

then tigress comes behind the fake tigress

"huh?"

then the fake tigress coped tigress's every move like a mirror,tigress moved to the left fake tigress did too as tigress turns around

"since when did i have on a bikini?"

"where's my little grandaughter?"said a voice

"GRANNY!"as luna went to hug her grandma,dan's long-lost mom

"and where's my kissy wissy from my son?"

"oh..hay tigress"as the grandma and tigress really doing get along

"i didn't know you were into bikini...maybe your trying to be hot for once"as she was talking to the fake tigress

"well let's get going people!"as she starts walking

then dan transforms back into his normal self before tigress saw him then he gives po,song and tia a shiftstone as they transformed into tigers

"WOOO LETS DO THIS!"as dan took his paws up in the air

"huh?"as tigress turned around who didn't listen to anything

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

they come to a place where lots of tigers come as there's water slides,surfing board and campfires

* * *

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone

then shows luna coming down on a long water slide on a swimsuit while sliding on her belly grinning as she leans forward creating more speed

* * *

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

luna slides to a ramp and start flying as she does a backflip"WOOOOO"and lands in the water  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

* * *

dan and po play the guitar

Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone

* * *

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone

then tigress and the grandma gets into a fight as the grandma jumps on tigress as they start rolling down a long hill

* * *

Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

* * *

then shows tigress goes to the top of a mega ultra waterside for the first time as Brittany's mom think she's to scared

And girl, you and I

as tigress has on a bikini and had a stripe surf board as she looks down and sighed

* * *

We're about to make some memories tonight

she jumps and lands on her surf board as she start leaning as she went down on the tall waterside

* * *

I wanna live while we're young

then there was a ramp as she got ready  
We wanna live while we're young

* * *

then she flys into the air and let's go of the board and does a backflip as everyone watch

* * *

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun

then she lands by on the surf board and everyone cheers at her

"WOOOO SHE DID IT!"as luna yells

* * *

I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

as tigress kept sliding in the water slide with her surf board

* * *

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

then as tigress starts falling dan catches her as everyone cheered

* * *

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)

shows them all at a campfire roasting marshmallows

* * *

C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)

shows the next day tio and luna splashing water at eachother until brittany came

* * *

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)

dan and po do a challenge as they did an eating contest as they stuff their mouths with dumplings

* * *

Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

**KUNG FU PANDA:THE TIGER FAMILY REUNION**

**COMING SOON IN 2013**

**LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG BY ONE DIRECTION :D I LOVE THEM :D**


End file.
